Laurina Lor: Golden dream
by SageWriting
Summary: When the twins, Aragorn, and Legolas are together, everything blows sky high, correct? Its the law. But what happens when everything is perfect? Are they finally growing up, or is something very, very wrong?


Laurina Lor: Golden Dream

Chapter One: An early morning start

By: SageWriting

Summary: When the twins, Aragorn, and Legolas are together, everything blows sky high, correct? Its the law. But what happens when everything is perfect? Are they finally growing up, or is something very, very wrong?

Disclaimer: You guys are old enough to realize I own no one you recognize, they're from Tolkein's creative genius. Oh, and Idrial and Aranel are not mine, they are from the Third Age game. If there are any others I will be sure to let you know.

Foreword: IMPORTANT! Please realize this is a RR story. It is reviewer run. If I do not get reviews, you don't get an update. Clear enough? It doesn't have to be long, just a sentence or two, just to let me know Im not wasting my time. As far as updates go, there probably not be a big time difference in-between, unless of course, something happens. So, just check in regularly!

Now, get reading!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun peeked over the misty mountains, gently shedding its radiance over the sleepy haven of Imladris. Snow blanketed the ground, pure white and untouched, sending rainbows dancing across the air. It truly was a mystical place, the sounds of the Bruinen adding an almost ethereal beauty to the whole seen. Of course, this was Imladris, and no matter how mythical or unreal it appeared, three brothers lived there. A human and two elven twins, troublemakers to the core. They also had the uncanny ability to return home injured. No, Imladris was never peaceful for long.

"Come, Muindor!" A voice drifted across the silence. "Must you be so slow? The snow will melt before you are ready to go!" A bay horse pranced in the snow, as impatient as her master. "_Elladan!_" **(Brother)**

"Calm, Elrohir. The snow will not up and move." The ebony haired elf retorted, pulling on his boots. His head was pounding and his entire body ached, but he was to eager to join his brother in frolicking that he paid it no mind.

He smiled to himself as his sharp ears caught his younger twin's smart aleck comment said under his breath. "Really? Im a what?" He whistled and his own mare came cantering up, her breath making small clouds.

"I said you're a-" Elrohir was cut off when a snowball collided with the side of his head. Sputtering and wiping the wet powder from his eyes, the warrior heard his brother's horse pass and head off at a fast pace, footfalls quieted by the crisp snow.

"Now who is behind, Ro?"

Turning sharply, the younger let Lith have her head. As if an arrow loosed from a string, the bay pounded after Lhach, the red mare, and her rider's twin. Surprised, Elladan wheeled and galloped off to the woods, his quick and nimble fingers stringing his bow as the horse ran, a red blur against the white snow.

Elrohir was already ready. An arrow whizzed past the eldest twins ear, landing harmlessly on the ground. Fitting an arrow banded with a red string, his brother's string was blue, he let the arrow fly, passing to the right of the other warrior.

They played this game for a while, both seasoned warriors, both confident in their ability to miss. No, they weren't worried about hitting each other. As they passed their arrows they would swing down and pick them up, restring them, and shoot them again.

"El! Elrohir shouted, his sharp ears picking up someone approaching. But the twin checked too late and the arrow clipped the tree and flew toward a figure who had just entered the glade. Before any one could react, a shadow dropped from the tree just to the left of the newcomer and grabbed the arrow between his fingers, halting it inches from his companions chest.

"I knew that you believed Estel was a handful," Legolas began, twirling the arrow, "But I never thought you wanted to kill him." His sapphire eyes sparkled with mirth.

"That is not even funny, gwador." Estel muttered, shaken up at the recent near-injury. "Really, El, what were you doing? Shooting at the bad tree?" **(Sworn brother)**

Elrohir snickered when his twin rode up, his face white. "I am so, so sorry, muindor!" He cried, dismounting and giving his adopted brother a hug, "I didn't mean to shoot at you, I swear!" **(Brother)**

Estel laughed, his gray eyes cleared of all worry, "All is forgiven, muindor-nin. But, tell me, why were you shooting at Ro?" **(My brother)**

Legolas gave the arrow back to its owner, "It is a game. One I have seen theses two perform many a time. It is reckless and dangerous, especially for two with shoddy aim."

Estel backed up, chucking when his two brothers began to circle the elf prince, both shouting out random curses about the silvan elves. None of which seemed to faze the warrior. Yes, he was sure most silvan elves were prissy, and they were definitely all blondes. Yes, he was sure they were better at the bow than the sword, and they were adapt at not listening to orders that went against what they felt.

"I give up! You, mellon-nin, are harder to insult than Estel!" Elladan cried, throwing his hands up in the air. (**My friend)**

"At least he can beat muindor at something." Muttered Elrohir under his breath, goading at Legolas. It worked. **(Brother)**

"Is that a challenge, Elrohir of Imladris, son of Lord Elrond Peredhil?" Legolas demanded.

"Indeed it was, Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil." Elladan clarified for his twin. Estel was staring openmouthed, a small squeak emanating at the last statement. "_Elladan!_"

"Aye?"

"You-You can't just-" He groaned, drawing his sword. "I take it back. You _are_ trying to kill me."

"Oh stop being so naive, Estel!" Elrohir spoke up, "You and Legolas have been sparring for ages! If you do not know each others style by now..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The human twirled the sword, smiling slightly. He would show them. "Well, Laiqulasse, are we sparring or not? I must defend my honor, you know. And even the score."

"What honor?" Legolas piped in, his knives already in his hands.

"What score?" The twins asked, both taking to the sidelines, their horses grazing off to the west.

However they got no answer. The fight had started. As was usual for Legolas, he swung both silver handled knives in an arc that started at his left shoulder down to his right side. Seeing this move too many times to count, Estel countered by bringing his sword up and using the flat of the blade to hook under the elf's elbow, swinging the arm to the left.

Ducking under a swipe, Estel was able to lock eyes with his opponent. Smiling slightly, both suddenly turned, using the speed they had already gained, and tackled the twins down a small hill, pinning them into a small drift that had piled up at the bottom.

Laughing, the two best friends moved back, letting the noldor elves up. "That." Elrohir pointed at them with a gloved finger, "was cruel."

"Totally unfair, Mellon-nin." Elladan aimed a punch at the prince. **(My friend)**

Legolas ducked, his elbow catching the elder elf in the stomach. "Why am I singled out, El?"

"You are easier to pick on." Estel retorted, leaping on his friend's back, bringing him to the ground. "Ai! Elend-" He was cut off when all three elves slammed him to the ground, their hands over his mouth.

"Say that a little louder, why don't you, Estel?" Elladan hissed, his eyes flashing. Elrohir leaned down, his voice barely above a whisper, "You cannot speak that name, unless you are recounting his tale, Estel. Your secret is not for all to hear." They held him down when he buckled.

"MPHM!" Was their answer. They backed off, ashamed that they nearly suffocated him. The adan ran a hand through his hair, gasping. "Jeez, Im sorry, alright? I wont do it again."

Legolas sat back on his rear in the snow, "Estel, we are merely worried. If the enemy knew who you were, we are all doomed." He gave a small smile, "Anyway, it is behind us now. Lets head back, what say you, Ro?"

"Aye." The younger twin nodded, "I will enjoy seeing ada's face when he sees all _four _of us enter Imladris' gates under our own power and uninjured." **(Father's)**

"Not through lack of trying." Estel muttered, but the elves chose to ignore him. Whistling to their horses the twins glanced around the woods. "Do you guys have horses?"

"Nay, mellon-nin, we walked here." Legolas replied, whistling sharply. "Of course we have horses, Elrohir!" He finished when, true to his word, two pure white horses rose up. **(My friend)**

"This is Hwesta." Estel smiled, rubbing the nose of his mare. "She is a good friend given to me by Lady Galadriel."

Elladan's eyebrow raised, "A truly noble horse, indeed. So, Laiqulasse, yours was also given to you by our grandmother?"

"Aye." Legolas nodded, his own mare nibbling at his sleeve, eager to run. "Rist is truly remarkable. Able to outrun any horse."

The twins exchanged glances, their arms crossed as they sat on their mounts. "Was that yet another challenge?"

"Aye."

Without missing a beat, all four horses sprung forward, Estel and Legolas mounting as they ran. Laughing and swapping jests, the four companions raced toward Imladris, speeding across the snow with a speed that none would have dared, except for them, of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right, that is it. Go away and give me a review! .


End file.
